The Difficulty of Studying
by SomethingMoreCreative
Summary: Percy thought that having Annabeth over to help him study was a great idea (especially since his parents were gone) but he really should have thought about how distracted he was bound to be. Oh well. He never really formulated a plan beforehand anyway. Set post-TLO. Percabeth.


**A/N: This is just a short oneshot. It is set post-TLO and in the gap before ****_The Heroes of Olympus_****. **

**There is a poll on my profile so go check that out ASAP. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****_Percy Jackson and the Olympians. _**

* * *

"I'll make you a deal, Seaweed Brain. For every problem you get right, you can kiss me anywhere except for the lips."

Percy groaned and pushed his Algebra book off of his bed, where it fell to the floor with a thud. He ran a hand through his hair and looked up at Annabeth. "Why not the lips?"

They were studying for Percy's Algebra final on Monday morning. They had made it a habit to study together three or four times a week, and he was convinced that if Annabeth didn't help him ace this final, he was going to fail the entire course.

So here they were, spread out on his bed on a sunny Saturday afternoon. Annabeth was sitting up toward the headboard with her notes spread out neatly around her, and Percy was laid out at the foot of the bed. All he really wanted to do was forget the studying part and make out with Annabeth for the next few hours, but she knew that's what he wanted and he hadn't even got _one_ kiss from her since she got here. Which was really driving him crazy because he was a hormonal teenage guy with his girlfriend in his bed with him for gods sake in an empty apartment. His parents had gone to a writing convention for his mom in Jersey, and they wouldn't be back until Sunday night.

It was easy to imagine how unfocused he was right now.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "You're having a hard enough time focusing and if I gave you access to my lips we would never be able to get this math through your head."

Percy covered his smile with a glare. "You may be right, but you know that I'm never going to understand this. Not even with your bribes."

"Oh really?" Annabeth teased. She had a crazy glint in her eyes, and Percy could tell that whatever she was thinking and planning wouldn't be pleasant for him. "Fine. I'll tell you what. My previous offer stands, and I will add to it."

He didn't really want to decipher her clever and witty statements right now. Didn't she understand that he was confused enough? "Meaning?"

"For every problem you get right, you can kiss me anywhere except the lips. For every problem you get wrong, _I_ can kiss _you_ anywhere I want. If you get twenty problems correct in a row, we can take an hour for a study break, and we can do _whatever_ you want." Annabeth grinned evilly. "Interested yet?"

"An hour? Of whatever I want?" Percy clarified. If he could have an hour…

She nodded, "Yep. So, you gonna take my offer or what?"

Percy grinned evilly, "Bring it on, Chase."

Annabeth stood up and grabbed his Algebra book from the floor. She tossed it to him and said, "Page 124. Start at number one."

He was _so_ going to get that hour study break.

Percy flipped the book open and jotted down the problem onto his paper. He felt Annabeth move over to sit beside him and watch him as he worked it out.

"Wrong." Annabeth said.

"What?" He asked. He could have sworn on his life that he had gotten the right answer!

Annabeth took the pencil out of his hand and showed him how to work it out, and it made a whole lot more sense once he saw her do it.

"That's how you do it. Run the_ 2_ through the parentheses and it makes it a lot easier." She grinned at him. "Now I get my kiss."

She snatched his hand and kissed the inside of his wrist before smiling at him. "Next problem, Seaweed Brain."

Ω

Percy was getting frustrated. He was so bad at Algebra. It wasn't even funny. He couldn't find a silver lining anywhere.

He had gotten every single problem wrong so far. He had started at number one, and now he was on problem thirteen. Annabeth had showed him how to do each problem, but it was like something was jamming the signal to the part of his brain that was supposed to understand math. Or maybe it was always broken. He could defeat Titans and monsters single-handedly, but he couldn't do one Algebra problem correctly. Go figure.

And it sure didn't help that Annabeth kept kissing him. He knew that she knew he was getting frustrated, but she kept kissing him in the _best_ places. She had kissed his forehead, his nose, under his ear, his jaw, his bicep, and his collarbone. She had even pulled up his shirt and kissed his stomach, right above his belt buckle. Percy thought he was going to jump out of his skin when she did that.

Annabeth pulled back up from kissing the back of his shoulder and put his pencil back in his hand from where he had dropped it. "Try again, Seaweed Brain. I just thought of the best place." She murmured in his ear.

Percy gripped the pencil and scrawled another problem onto his paper.

"No, Percy," Annabeth scolded softly. "Solve for _x _after you divide this." She took her pencil and scribbled out his work and redid it so he could see it.

It would make sense that after seeing Annabeth work all of these out, he could at least get some of them right, didn't it? Apparently not because he still hadn't gotten one right. He was glaring at the math problem so hard, he didn't even notice when Annabeth started pushing his shirt up or moving behind him. In some part of his mind he was sure he noticed that her fingers were working up his sides, but he was so pissed off about this homework, he wasn't even focusing on Annabeth anymore. Why was this so difficult for him? Why couldn't his dad have been god of math stuff or something? That would have made his life so much easier and-

Percy choked on his own breath and the pencil he had been gripping in his hand turned to dust when he felt Annabeth's mouth on the small of his back.

Since he had bathed in the River Styx, his body had become invulnerable, except for his one weak point. Said weak point for him was the small of his back. Currently, Annabeth was the only one who knew about his spot. He had told her after she had taken a poisoned knife for him in the Battle of Manhattan and risked her life to save his.

With the war over and plenty of free time for them, Percy found Annabeth touching the small of his back quite often, but good _gods, _she had never kissed him there.

Percy was breathing hard, and his vision kept blurring with images of Annabeth smiling at him and throwing her arms around him. Did she even _know_ what that did to him?

After a second that was somehow too short and too long at the same time, Annabeth slid her hands around his waist and leaned back up to peak over his shoulder at him.

"You okay, Seaweed Brain?" She asked playfully.

He managed to shake his head and gather his voice. "No. You know what that does to me."

"Do I?" She said.

He scowled, "Yes, you do."

Annabeth let go of him and grabbed him a new pencil, "Try again, Percy. I'm running out of places to kiss you without taking your shirt off."

Ω

Five problems later, Annabeth leaned around him to check another (probably wrong) math problem. She didn't say anything for a few seconds, and Percy sighed angrily and said, "Just tell me how bad I messed it up."

She looked up at him and grinned, "I would love to, but you got it right."

"I got it _right?" _

She laughed, "It's about time. Guess what you get to do?"

"What?" Percy asked as he stared at his paper in amazement. He still couldn't believe this.

"Anywhere you want." Annabeth said vaguely.

He looked up and when he met her eyes, he finally remembered that he got to kiss her wherever he wanted. Percy snaked his arm around her waist and ducked his head to kiss her jaw.

Annabeth leaned her head back and laughed again. Percy leaned back forward and put his lips on her neck, planning to forget about this gods forsaken math because she was just so _pretty_, but Annabeth pushed him away.

"Nuh uh, Seaweed Brain. Math first. Nineteen more problems and you can have that hour that we talked about." Annabeth said, pushing at his chest playfully.

Percy leaned back from her and glared, sighing dramatically. "Fine."

Ω

Percy wondered if Annabeth knew that she was miscounting.

"Hey," she said playfully. "Two more!"

He grinned and wrote down another problem. He had been working on the problems for at least forty-five minutes, and he was thinking that he had finally gotten the hang of it. After Annabeth had showed him how to do it for the hundredth time, something had finally clicked in his brain. He had gotten a few right in a row, but when he had gotten one wrong Annabeth had said that it had counted because he had just done his multiplication wrong.

Percy circled his answer and looked up to Annabeth for a verdict. She grinned, and he leaned over and kissed the tip of her nose.

He grinned at her. "One more."

Ω

"Thank gods." Annabeth breathed before tossed the Algebra book to the floor.

"What are you-" Percy started. Annabeth launched herself at him, and he scrambled to keep them on the bed.

Then she was kissing him, and _gods _nothing else even mattered.

Percy was lying flat on his back with Annabeth on top of him kissing him everywhere she could reach. He thought he heard his math book hit the floor, but at the same moment, Annabeth was moving down to kiss his neck, and he wasn't sure about anything else.

Ω

The next time they had looked up (because Percy mentioned that he was hungry) they could see the sun setting through Percy's window. Without either of them even realizing it, they had just spent almost three hours curled up in Percy's bed, kissing and whispering jokes and _I love you's _back and forth to each other.

Percy had been expecting Annabeth to be extremely mad when she figured out that they had just wasted all of that time, but she just laughed against his collarbone and then told him to shut up.

"You must have been dying for that study break." Percy commented as he rolled out of bed to look for his shirt.

"Mmm." Annabeth hummed from where she was laying on her back. She caught him by one of his belt loops on his jeans and said, "Maybe I was."

"You do realize that I have a history mid-term Monday too, right?" Percy asked with a smirk.

She let go of him and shoved him away, rolling over and burying her face in her pillow. "No. I'm done studying with you." She moaned.

"But Anna-bethhh," Percy sang, dragging out the last syllable in her name. "I need you to help me ace this test."

He watched in amusement as she shook her head and pulled the sheets up around her, snuggling into his bed. She was muttering something that Percy couldn't decipher, and she just looked so _adorable _Percy couldn't help but grin.

He jumped back into his bed and tickled her sides until she was squealing threats and insults at the top of her lungs. Percy could barely hear her over his own laughter.

Yeah. He was going to fail both of those tests on Monday. He just knew it.

* * *

**A/N: Leave a review! Thanks for reading!**

**-SomethingMoreCreative**


End file.
